leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS198
/ |title_ja=VS プラスル & マイナン I |title_ro=VS Prasle & Minun I |image= PS198.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=16 |number=198 |location=Abandoned Ship |prev_round=Heavy Hitting Hariyama |next_round=Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II }} / or Another Evil Presence (Japanese: VS プラスル & マイナン I VS & Minun I or もう１つの巨悪 Another Evil) is the 198th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On , a moss-covered, half-sunken ship that has been abandoned for centuries lies in a sea cemetery. This ship is known as the Abandoned Ship. At night, and sail on Sapphire's . Ruby brushes Kiki's fur, leading to Sapphire to complain that a guy uses makeup and tells Ruby that the son of a Gym Leader should learn things that should help in battle. Sapphire decides to start training with Chic, which bothers Ruby as their attacks almost hitting him every time. Ruby retorts to Sapphire's previous comments by stating that he isn't a barbarian like her and is only interested in Pokémon. This offends Sapphire, who states that she wore the clothes she had before were for helping her father with his fieldwork. Sapphire claims that Ruby should be grateful for letting him ride on Lorry, but he states that she dragged him there. When Sapphire threatens to throw Ruby off, Lorry begins shaking. While Ruby mistakes this for Lorry telling them to stop fighting, Sapphire confirms that Lorry is trying to tell them that something is ahead. They quickly find out that they have arrived at the Abandoned Ship, where Sapphire decides to have Ruby sleep at for the night. Because her father will yell at her for sleeping in the same place as a boy, she tells Ruby to sleep on the ship for the night, despite his protests. Sapphire throws Ruby onto the ship and tells him to come back in the morning. Angry that a city boy like him has to camp out on a ship, Ruby looks for a place where he can sleep. He finds a place filled with different types of growing and has Mumu go pick some. Mumu goes to pick some Berries, but something attacks him before he can get them. Ruby realizes that it must be a wild Pokémon and tells it that it won't be able to hide from him. Using Mumu's radar, Nana and Kiki attack the Pokémon, revealing it to be a wild and . Due to finding them cute, Ruby decides to let the two off with a warning. When he asks what they're doing on the ship, Plusle and Minun point to an old diary that had withered with age. Realizing that they were either separated from their Trainer or abandoned, Ruby pities the two and tries to comfort them. Plusle and Minun give Nana, Mumu, and Kiki some , , and Berries, respectively. Due to their tastes, the three Pokémon get confused due to their bodies being unable to digest the Berries. Angered, Ruby takes chase to the trickster duo. Outside, Sapphire hears sounds and believes that Ruby had come back due to being scared. She quickly realizes that she was wrong and hears voices outside. Sapphire quickly goes on guard knowing that more people have come to the ship. Major events * and reach the Abandoned Ship. * Ruby encounters a pair of trouble-making Pokémon, and . * Sapphire hears more people coming on the ship. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki; 's) * (Mumu; 's) * (Chic; 's; flashback) * (Chic; 's) * (Lorry; 's) * (Adventures) * (Adventures) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, calls Petalburg City "Petalburg Town". * In the Chuang Yi version, the Razz Berry is spelled as "Rass Berry". * In the Chuang Yi version, Ruby calls the Bluk Berry the Belue Berry. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Prasle & Mainan - I - Thêm một nhóm xấu xa }} de:Kapitel 198 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS198 fr:Chapitre 198 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS198